


Dusty Scarves

by TechnoNovelist132, TechnoNovelist404



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Second person POV, Slow Burn, Suicide, honestly just a bunch of serious problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist132/pseuds/TechnoNovelist132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist404/pseuds/TechnoNovelist404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a geno run from sans perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusty Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone so excuse any mistakes please. Tell me in the comments if you catch any (include the sentence).

You wake up. You dreamt of getting to the surface again last night. Your fake sunrise in your mind never stops impressing you. A dark room welcomes you back to reality.

 You live in a two story house with your brother, Papyrus. He's a bit much at times, but you love him more than anything in the underground. He's the light of your life. Sometimes literally when he wakes you up.

You get out of bed and look around at your belongings. Your room is filthy and you honestly don't care at this point. After a trash tornado sprung up, you decided it was easier that way. 

It's time to be late for work, so you get dressed and head to Grillby's. You have your usual and tell a few jokes to the other regulars. You leave.

You take a shortcut and arrive at your station. Just a normal day underground. _Snow_ problem. 

You hear the door to the ruins open up. Might as well have some fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp there you go, another shitty sans fic. tell your friends.


End file.
